


NSFW Alphabet ~ Charlotte

by flickawhip



Series: Charlotte Imagines [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Charlotte's Alphabet.Written for the Imagines Page.





	NSFW Alphabet ~ Charlotte

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)  
Charlotte is very sweet after sex, she likes to snuggle up and kiss you a lot. She’s also very sweet about asking if you’re okay. She’s more the sweet girl you love after sex.

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
Charlotte doesn’t really like to admit she loves her boobs, but she does.  
She loves your hands, especially your fingers... and your mouth, she’s got a slight oral fixation.

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)  
Any chance she has to taste herself, on your lips or fingers, makes her very happy.

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
Charlotte is a big ol’ cuddlebutt, not that she admits it ever.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
Charlotte has a little experience but she’s learnt what you like over time, she loves when she can make you moan her name.

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)  
(Insert GIF here)

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
Charlotte tends to be cocky during sex, but she’s a big old goofball when she’s finished, she often gets a little giggly if you called her anything but Charlotte.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
Charlotte is clean-shaven, although the first time she let you undress her she was nervous about it, you’ve ended up very smug about making her feel good. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)   
Charlotte is very into eye-contact during sex, she loves to watch you, she also loves when you focus on her. She’s a huge romantic, she first asked you out on Valentines. She’s a little possessive though, and cocky.

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)  
Charlotte has to be desperate to let you get her off via a phonecall, usually when you have to be apart for several months, she likes to let you tell her what to do. It’s one of the few times she submits to you.

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)  
Dom/Sub (although only lightly)  
Daddy Kink “Daddy Flair” or just “Daddy”   
Queen Kink “My Queen.”  
Strap-Ons   
Anal (only on specific days)  
Period sex (This only tends to happen when it’s her time as her cramps make her very sore and she needs distractions)  
Blood-play  
Biting  
Marking  
You have a definite muscle-kink for her, which she finds super hot.

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)  
Bedroom, although if she’s flustered enough you have been known to fuck her in her shower at WWE.

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)  
She gets off on making you want her. She’s a big fan of making you swoon for her.

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
Nothing with bodily fluids outside blood or cum or things that happen during kissing.  
No spanking, she finds it painful.  
No punishments or degrading.  
She’s very sweet really, anything painful is a no, blood-play only happens if one of you is already bleeding.

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
Charlotte loves oral, giving or receiving. She tends to ‘Queen’ for you, which you love as you can watch her come undone.

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
Charlotte is very slow and sensual with you, anyone else would get the booty call rough fucking, but since she loves you she’s softer.

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
Nope. She won’t do it. She wants time to enjoy you.

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
Charlotte is not a risk-taker when it comes to you.

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
Charlotte has a lot of stamina and uses it to get you off many many times, she lasts a long time when it’s her time, she’s almost taught you to keep up to her.

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
She loves her strap-on, but she only uses it if both of you are a little weak or wounded and need to be closer.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
Charlotte is a huge tease, ever since she discovered you love her she loves to make you need her.

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Charlotte is more of a whiner, not that you mind as she’s very sweet with it.

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
Charlotte tends to cry if she’s let you dominate her, she’s very fragile and you tend to treat her like she’s your angel, she finds it both beautiful and overwhelming  
X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)  
Charlotte is a big fan of Victoria’s Secret. She loves to look pretty for you, although you get just as flustered when she’s wearing her sports kit, and showing off her muscles.

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)  
Charlotte pretends her sex drive isn’t big, but you both know it is.

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)   
Charlotte falls asleep the second you let her cuddle into you.


End file.
